


A Thousand Years

by YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Save Me, Theo and Pip are just beans, Trans!Georges, slight angst, these guys are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: It started in Freshman year, when Philip found a girl crying in the hallway. That moment changed his life in the best and worst ways.





	A Thousand Years

Theodosia Burr had always been a grade A student when it came to school, she was always the perfect child, and she never broke a rule.Well, she never broke a rule in front of her father. That was exactly why it felt so good to be with her boyfriend on the Fourth of July with his tongue down her throat underneath the fireworks illuminating the night sky. 

Now, there were multiple problems with this situation, one of which being the fact that the boy whose hands were not exactly keeping to themselves was named Philip Hamilton. The other being that it was a boy at all. Theodosia wasn’t allowed to have a boyfriend, and his name was especially not allowed to end in Hamilton. Neither of them could be bothered to care. They had each other. 

Four months later, and Philip’s dad was out on a “business trip,” which meant that it was just him, his siblings, and his mother in the house. Elizabeth Hamilton was quite fond of the Burrs, if she was being honest. Philip wasn’t hesitant to tell her about Theo. 

And, oh, Eliza was ecstatic. She had smiled so brightly, so happily, that Philip couldn’t help but grin along with her. Their secret was safe with Eliza as long as they needed it to be. That night, Pip and Theo had stayed together until the break of dawn, holding each other in Philip’s bed until they both had to get ready to go to school. 

After that, it was two and a half years of holding each other before getting on separate busses, kisses on the lips, cheeks, anywhere they could when they got the chance. When Georges and Martha got together they went on a double date and drank slushies while eating pie. Martha didn’t go to her house that night, and the Lafayettes were more than happy to let her spend the night there as long as Adrienne got to talk to her future daughter in law. 

Aaron Burr reacted horribly when he found out. He yelled, he threatened to move, took away her phone, and grounded her. Theodosia yelled back, and Aaron actually had to stop himself from smacking his daughter. That had never happened. That night ended in them both apologizing. Neither liked confrontation, especially not so close to the anniversary of Theodosia’s mother’s death. Theo got her phone back the next morning, after Aaron sent Philip a picture of Theo cuddled up on their couch wrapped up in Aaron’s blanket (she had always insisted that it wasn’t fair that he got the softest blanket in the house) and an apology. 

Alexander Hamilton had reacted either significantly worse or significantly better than Aaron Burr depending on who looked at it. Then again, to all it would appear to be worse. Just like the Burrs, Alexander and Philip had gotten into a screaming match, but Philip’s father had the audacity to smack Philip and kick him out of the house in front of Angelica Schuyler. Needless to say, Alexander wasn’t given much of a chance to defend himself when Angelica (bless her heart) yelled at him. Philip didn’t come home for three days, and Alexander slept on the couch for three weeks. 

Three years later, little Angelica Hamilton was walking down the aisle infront of her soon to be sister in law. Aaron Burr had spent a long time making sure his little girl was happy, and now he was passing on that responsibility to Philip. Theodosia still, fifty years after their wedding, remembered the way her father had smiled so brightly like he was truly happy for the first time since her mother died. 

They had spent almost a year planning the wedding, and Philip had insisted Theodosia walk down the aisle to Never Stop by SafetySuit. The wedding version, of course. Martha had agreed instantly. Georges had only teased that their best friend and girlfriend were both saps. They remained insistent that it was worth it when they proposed to Martha that same night to that exact song. 

The both of them decided not to tell Philip and Theo until they were boarding the plane to Spain on their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. Song mentioned is Never Stop (wedding version) by SafetySuit. I own neither of those songs, nor do I own Hamilton. 
> 
> For my friend Angie whom I love v much.


End file.
